TERRA: Looking Up
by Hetalia.Power
Summary: The tale of the amnesiac nations on the street is painstaking, but can the tragic tale of a nation in a happy, loving home be considered tragic... if she remembers everything? A fic fro the fic TERRA. Not crack, but not amazing. Am I being silly? Has OCs


_TERRA: Looking Up_

The black-haired Chimera leaned against the doorframe leading out to the garage.

"Yo, kiddo, more shit got done," she called, an impatient expression evident on her face. The brown-haired girl, who looked no more that 2 years younger but in reality was a good 2 years _older_ in her human age, spun around the corner at top speed and grabbed the leather bag full of freshly forged weapons and tools to be delivered.

"Got it, Scarlett!" she chimed, receiving a scowl from the other. The chimera just made her way back to her workshop, and the islander zipped past the brown-haired thief boy as he walked lazily down the hall.

"Darren," the islander chimed, "Remmie told me to remind you that you still have patients in the guest bedroom, so you take care of that!" And she zipped out the door as the boy called back, "Got it, Atlantis!"

In this house, everyone had a job to try to sustain the others- Scarlett would hide herself away in her forge, where she prided herself on making anything and everything metal. Atlantis would, in turn, deliver these things when she wasn't busy cooking for everyone in the house. She was constantly reminding Darren to take care of his patients in their make-shift infirmary, because he would often forget about them and run off to steal something. While thieving was a talent, saving others with his medical practices was his true passion. And then there was Remmie, who ran the bakery down the street that Atlantis would often provide for. They were constantly busy, constantly at work, and yet somehow, happy.

Kick-starting the motorcycle she always rode, Atlantis hopped on, the leather bag slung over her back as she zipped dangerously down the streets to each and every location that had requested their dear blacksmith's services.

It wasn't a hard task avoiding busy people, who simply watched her in irritation, anger, or shock (often a mixture of all three) for she had done this for so long. It was her job, a job she enjoyed. And a job she got done.

Believe it or not, this simple, happy-seeming world for her was actually set in a miserable, painstaking future that she despised with every fiber of her being, because it took from her those that she loved. Those that she wanted back.

She would spend each and every motorcycle ride contemplating her past, a past she wished she could forget.

And of course, could not.

After every delivery, she begrudgingly made her way back home, but would not show that expression on her face to the others. Because with them, she could find some peace. Everyone was like someone else she knew and loved… Remmie (strangely) like her lover (although the islander had no romantic feelings towards the girl), Darren like her brother, and Scarlett like a dear friend. It was a strange place to live fro someone like her.

But this day wasn't like any other. This day was looking up to a slightly better future, no matter how much it continued to suck. Because this day there were new people. Loved people.

"I'm back!" Atlantis chimed, slipping into her kitchen where a stranger stood.

A stranger with the face of someone she knew.

"Hello," he spoke quietly. "I'm not intruding, am I?" The man let out a slightly irritated sigh.

"No, you're not, really," Atlantis put on a fake grin. "How can I help you?"

"Water, water would be fine."

She knew that thick accent. It ground at her nerves.

"Alrighty then," she chimed, fake smile omnipotent. "So I assume you're Darren's patient?" She attempted to make small talk as she busied herself about her kitchen, gathering a cup and filling it with water from the tap, handing it over to the man.

"Just holler if you need anything else, 'kay G- Er, what was your name?" She managed to stop herself from speaking.

"Germany." He nodded, proceeding back down the hall, and Atlantis sighed, sick to her stomach. _This was why she'd lost everyone…_

Hours later at meal time, everyone sat at the table quietly, and Darren introduced his patients in a manner that was anything but humble.

"So this is Germany," Darren gestured to the blond, "And this is Italy," he gestured to the Brunette, "And that would be Japan." One last gesture, this time to the man with black hair. "They're all nations… so be kind."

Scarlett snorted.

"Why not be kind? We have a na-"

"Scarlett, please, respect her privacy." Rem shot an emotionless glare at the chimera, receiving a roll of the eyes and another irritated snort.

_What privacy?_ Atlantis thought, though would not voice her dissatisfaction as everyone began to fill their plates with food that took a lot of money to earn.

"Oh, one more thing," Darren cut in. "My most imperative patient… will not be joining us tonight. He's bedridden… to say the least."

Italy appeared to not want to hear of the other's condition, and immediately began to eat as soon as anything was mentioned of the other, ignored Darren.

_Not Big Brother… _Atlantis began to contemplate the fact of the matter. _No, Big Brother only meant something to him because of me… and there are no memories._ Bitter feelings were choked back. _So then… Oh no, Romano…?_

Atlantis wore a mask all the while as she thought, beginning to dig in herself, but soon stopping.

"So, there are more introductions in order, are there not?" She spoke softly, as to not startle anyone.

"Oh, true, I didn't introduce my… Hell, you guys can be my family, can't you?" Darren chuckled slightly, and gestured to his housemates respectively. "That one is Remmie, and that's Scarlett, I'm Darren- of course- and last but not least, that's Atlantis."

"Yes." Atlantis sighed. "And we are, by no means, a normal family."

"I could see that." Germany couldn't help but stare at the canine appendages known as ears atop Scarlett's head.

"May I?" Atlantis looked at the others, asking for a breech of privacy, and through one glance from each of them, it was granted.

"None of us are normal by today's standards. Here we have an irritable blacksmith that only happens to be half-dog, and she goes by Scarlett. Darren is a thief, and a Prince from a nation that isn't in our world. Remmie is a witch, under the same circumstances as Darren, and I am a nation who remembers everything."

Things were silent for a moment, before Italy spoke up.

"Ve? Everything…?"

"I never… _lost_ my memories, because I was not a governed body at the time. But… everyone else did… and I had to watch that…"

"…Did you know any of us?" Japan was the one to speak up this time.

"All three of you, actually. We were… allies for a while."

All three seemed to take in a deep breath, but Italy was still ignorant to the mood.

"Wow, really? That's cool! You could tell us all about everything!" A characteristic, goofy grin was plastered onto his face, and Atlantis couldn't help but smile.

"Of course."

And she did.

But not all of it.

Not how much she loved him, not how much she wanted them to stay, and not how much she wished she didn't remember.

But they were ok, right?

So then everything was looking up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** AH. WHAT IS THIS.  
>I don't even KNOW.<br>I DON'T EVEN _KNOW._

I am totally freaking obsessed with this Hetalia fic called "TERRA" by AkiraWolfWriter and so that compelled me to write a fanfiction of her fanfiction.  
>I wanted to know what would happen to Atlantis. And I wanted to write it.<br>And then I started playing Rune Factory 3 and reading the Pawn of Prophecy and lumped ALL my freakin' OC's and cannons into this and I DON'T EVEN KNOW.

I am so sorry if I dissapointed you, AkiraWolfWriter. I don't even know what this is. And I know your fanfic has to potential to become about as legendary as RomaHeta or Seven Little Killers, so I am SORRY if I ruined its legacy OTL

Oh, and to those of you waiting on updates of Courage and Heroes of Time and Tangled Auburn Hair, I am working on it. Just lazily.  
>Unfortunately, Courage might be the last to update.<p>

I'm sorry OTL  
>I'll probably rewrite this someday.<br>Probably.  
>Whatever it is I do, it will do TERRA better justice than... than this T^T This is just silly. Silly ParamoreRune Factory/Belgariad crack.

Oh yes.  
>And not a piece of this is meant to follow the TERRA plot. Actually, I hope it doesn't ._. Because this is crack. And TERRA is amazing. Crap. I hope I didn't just mess the author up OTL<p> 


End file.
